A Built In Love
by B Benson 4015 Forever
Summary: Olivia Benson is 23. Now finding out some news that she doesn't quit know how to take, her whole life changes. follow the story of how she has to face the future that her past has lead up to. This story is E/O and this happens to be my frist PUBLISHED fanfiction. Hope you all like in. Reviews of any kind are encouraged.
1. Chapter 1

**I just had an idea. Let me know if it's any good, and if i should continue. Will also consider additional ideas to add to this story. Hope to be uploding more stories, because this happens to be my first. I hope you like it.**

It didn't hit her until she started to really think about it. Until in came time to tell him. She's pregnent. She's 23. She got too drunk, she had met a guy at the bar, and he took her to his house. Now she needs to go see him, call him maybe, to tell him. "Maybe I shouldn't tell him. Maybe I can do this on my own." The young woman told her best friend. "I don't need him. I can do it." the voice said again. "But Liv, You're 23. You need someone to help you. I will be here, but you know your mom wont help, and the kid needs a father. You know what it's like growing up wondering 'where is he?', 'who is he?', 'why did he not want me, or want to meet me?'. Do you really want your son or daughter to grow up like that?" Alex asked. Olivia thought about her childhood, how it felt to not have a dad, granted, different reasons. Her mom was an alcoholic due to being rapped. But to make matters worse, she was the product of that rape. She had found out how she came to be on her 16th birthday.

 _"Mom, how come you never talk about dad, I mean, I know I have asked before, but you really never gave me a straight answer. I just wanna know, momma please..." 16 year old Olivia asked her pretty buzzed mother on her birthday. "You really wanna know, He rapped me. You're no better, you look just like him. You'll probably grow up to be_ _ **just like him."**_ _Serena told her daughter. Olivia looked lost, tears in her eyes. she went up to her room, locked the door. She leaned against it, slid to the floor, and let the tears fall. "Happy birthday to me..." she breathed. But no one could hear her. She wished that she could just see him, so she could yell at him. Put a face to the man she could finnaly put blame on. So she could blame him for her mom being a drunk, for the physical, and emotional abuse her mom put her through. For having part in her whole messed up, disfunctional, world of tourture she was forced to live in. Complete fucking hell._

"No. You know I don't." she whispered. "So talk to him. Call, go see him, I don't care, just make sure he knows, **and** hears from **you**." She hugged Olivia, and said bye as she left, leaving her best friend to think about what has become of her life. She's having a baby. _Baby_. With some one she had a one night stand with. She needed to see him. To see the expression on his face when he heard the words 'I'm pregnent' fall from her lips. To hear what he has to say, and whatever it was, she needed it said to her face.

Luckly she hadn't forgotten his address, it was down the street from her favorite park to vist when she was a kid. Yes she did have some happy memories from her childhood. On the rare occasion that her mother wasn't drunk, she would take olivia to the park, or to see a movie. Olivia was terrified of becoming her mother, and scaring her child for life. She always told herself if she ever had a kid, that they would know they were loved, no matter what.

She got into her car, and drove to his apartment about 5 blocks away. When she reached his front door, apartment 16C, she hesitated to knock. Not wanting to stall anymore, she raised her hand sending 4 sharp knocks to the door. When it opened, after what seemed like years, she came face to face with the person who's child she is carrying... "Uh... Olivia... what are you doing here?" Olivia didn't see the point in small talk or beating around the bush. "I'm pregnant, Elliot."


	2. Chapter 2

Luckly she hadn't forgotten his address, it was down the street from her favorite park to vist when she was a kid. Yes she did have some happy memories from her childhood. On the rare occasion that her mother wasn't drunk, she would take Olivia to the park, or to see a movie. Olivia was terrified of becoming her mother, and scaring her child for life. She always told herself if she ever had a kid, that they would know they were loved, no matter what. But what if she wasn't a good mom? What if something went wrong? She was so worried that when she got outside, she just stood there for a few moments. "Are you alright ma'am?" A neighbor asked while entering the building. The words snapped her out of her daze, "Yeah I'm okay, thank you."

She got into her car, and drove to his apartment about 5 blocks away. When she reached his front door, apartment 16-C, she hesitated to knock. Not wanting to stall anymore, she raised her hand sending 4 sharp knocks to the door. When it opened, after what seemed like years, she came face to face with the person who's child she is carrying... "Uh... Olivia... what are you doing here?" Olivia didn't see the point in small talk or beating around the bush. "I'm pregnant, Elliot."

He just looked at her. What did she just say? Did she just say she's pregnant? "Wh- What? You're pregnant? H- How? Didn't we...?" He trailed off. How could this have happened? He's 27, He already had a 3 year old daughter. Maureen, was a handful, she always wanted to be with Elliot, but Elliot's job was so demanding, that she had to spend most of the time with her mother, and her mothers boyfriend. He could have sworn that him and Olivia used protection. How could this have happened again. "We did, but condoms don't always work." Olivia siad. She was so embarrassed. She knew coming here was a mistake. But she had to tell him. If she hadn't she knew she would regret it. She couldn't do that to her child, and Elliot had the right to know.

Elliot was still in shock. How could he have made the same mistake? He didn't even know her, just her name. Another one night stand where it resulted in making a child. Wait, he only knew her name, how did he know if it was his? He did the most stupid thing he could do at the moment, and thought out loud. "How do you know it's mine, who else have you had sex with recently?" The look on her face was one of pure shock and anger. She was not going to practically be called a whore on the door step of the guy how had knocked her up less that two months ago. "Yes I'm sure. You are the only person I've slept with in 4 months. I don't know about you, but I don't make it a habit to have one night stands. And for your information, you were the first, and only, person I've had a one knight stand with. So yes Elliot I'm very sure you are the father." She was nearly screaming by the end. How could he just assume things about her, things like that. "Okay, okay. Look, just come inside and we can go over everything." He suggested. She thought for a second, the nodded.

He offered her a drink, but she insisted she was fine. "Okay, so, um... is this your first kid?' He asked her. "Yeah, it is, is it your first? Ya know, kid I mean." She was extreamly nervous, what if he wanted her to get an abortion because he wasn't ready to be a father. "Um, No. Actually, I have a 3 year old daughter. Her name's Maureen." He said truthfuly. "Oh, well, I'm sure she's great. So um, are you, well ya know, active in her life?" She said awkwardly. "When I can be, I have a very demanding job. I hate that she's with her mother all the time, and it kills me to say bye to her after our weekends. But, yes, I'm active in her life." He didn't know why he told her all of that, maybe it was because it's been building up for a while, or maybe it was because she's so beautiful. _**'Wow, Where did that come from?'**_ He thought. Though he was obviously attracted to her, he did sleep with her. "If you want to be active in this child's life, I wont stop you. But if you're not interested in being apart of his or her life, tell me right now. I dont want to invest my time in someone who is just gonna walk out on my child's life. It's your choice Elliot, and I wont blame you if you don't want to be ther for it..." She rambled on. "Wow, wow 'Livia, I want to be there for him or her, and you. Look we both decided to sleep together, part of both of us is growing in there," He pointed to her stomach. "and if you like it your you don't, what's done is done. I'll own up to my actions, and I will support that kid and I will be as involved as you'll let me be." He told her. He wanted to be apart of his childs life. "By the way, you sound like a momma bear already." she laughed at his attempt to lighten the mood. They settled a time to meet tomorrow to sort everything out, and she left. On her drive home she thought about her mom, her childhood, and her child. _Her child._


End file.
